Neon Genesis Evangelion The Hinata Life
by cd818
Summary: Shinji, and everyone finds out he actually has family from his mothers side, thus shipping him off to the realm of Love Hina to mee him. See what happens. (Don't Kill me for this) XD
1. Default Chapter

I dont Own Evangelion or Love Hina.  
  
What happens when Shinji Ikari   
  
finds he has family other than Gendo.  
  
What stranger things can happen  
  
to the poor boy.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Hinata Life  
  
/Shinji's room/Morning  
  
Shinji woke up slowly in his bed, and sat up looking around. The first site he saw was his bags  
  
in the corner.   
  
Shinji soon stretched and got up laying out his clothing and going to the bathroom washing and  
  
grooming himself. He walked out seeing Misato already up eating, ramen, and drinking beer.   
  
"Good Morning Shinji. Have a seat. Eat your fill before you big trip today" Misato said happily and   
  
downed a beer.  
  
"Goon morning Misato." He just said and started to eat the ramen with a bit of grogginess in his face  
  
from the taste. Though, being Shinji Ikari, he at threw it.  
  
"Are you Ready Shinji. Its a long trip." Misato said.  
  
"Yes" Shinji said as he had his head down. 'Its been so long. I hardly even remember him' Shinji was  
  
thinking as he walked into his room grabbing his bags and fully making sure he had SDAT player in his grasp.  
  
"Lets go Shinji." Misato said getting one of his bags and draging him to the car where she turned on the engine  
  
and speed of like a crazy person.  
  
Shinji just sat their in the car as Misato speed threw the streets. He was looking down into his lap thinking about things.  
  
Shinji was going to stay with family he forgot about. His mothers, sisters, son. Basicly his cousin Keitaro.  
  
Shinji sighed deeply as Misato soon looked at him for a second.  
  
"Ya know Shinji, you could be alittle more happy. I mean. Your going to visit family, that you thought you never had" She said.  
  
Shinji looked at her for a quick second and returned his head to his lap sighing again.  
  
Hinata Inn  
  
"AAAAHHHHH" Yelled a man being nearly chocked to death by a rather busty girl   
  
"This will teach ya" Naru, yelled chocking Keitaro with his head bobbing back and forth an his eyes swirling.  
  
"But I didn't do it" He managed to get out before the both of them heard a yell. "unexceptable...SAN GAN KEN" yelled Motoko blasting Keitaro along with Naru.  
  
The pair layed their burnt to a crisp by another one of Motoko's deadly attacks. Keitaro sat up looking around at Su leaped on his shoulders. "KEITARO The Immortal. Infinate HP" She yelled hitting him in the head before she leaped off.  
  
"Guys, cut it out. My cousins coming today." Keitaro said looking around. "Oh yeah. You mean the cute little baby in that picture." Naru said.  
  
"Yeah. His names Shinji. He was 4 years old then. That picture was 10 years ago. We kinda lost contact after my Aunty died."  
  
Keitaro said looking up with a smile. "I always wanted to know what happened to him. But the last I heard, was that my Uncle abandoned him after my Aunt died." Keitaro said and then fell to the gound with a loud grunt as his Aunt Haruka elbowed him.  
  
"Get back to work. I don't want my nephew to arive here with this place looking like a dump" She said walking off.  
  
Keitaro rubbed his head and soon heard a loud car crash, and tires skirting "Hnn.. Must be Seta"   
  
He as he and the Girls walked outside not seeing a White van crashed, but seeing a blue sports car on two wheels and watched it fall.  
  
Keitaro slowly approached the car as Misato rolled down her windows and smiled at Keitaro soon blushed.  
  
"Hey. Is this the Hinata Inn" Misato asked looking up at the man. "Yes it is Ma'ma, can I help you" Keitaro said smiling.   
  
"No you can't sweety. I just have a Delievery" She said as she stepped out of the car and soon Shinji stepped out.  
  
"umm...h..Hello" Shinji said with his head down and managed to look up seeing Keitaro and a group of girls behind him.  
  
"s...Shinji" Keitaro nearly yelled and hugged him nearly picking him up off his feet "its been so long. to long" Keitaro yelled and then got knocked aside by Haruka.  
  
"Hello Shinji. Im your Aunt Haruka" She said holding his face up from the ground and getting a good look at him. "Yeah, you look just like your mother. With a hint of that bastard father you have" she said as Shinji slowly looked up at her.  
  
"really" He said as she nodded. "Well, I can see my little Shinji is in good hands here. I'll see you guys around" Misato said and looked at Keitaro "well arnt you the lucky boy. All these pretty girls" She said as Keitaro blushed and started laughing but it didn't last long before Naru dropped kicked him into a wall.  
  
"Well. At least I know Im leaving Shinji in the hands of someone who is being trained well" Misato said as Naru smiled. Misato got into her car and speed off but not before lauching Shinji's bags to his feet.  
  
Keitaro got to his feet and walked over to Shinji "Let me introduce you to everyone Shinji." He said walking him inside with his bags.  
  
"Everyone, this is my cousin Shinji, Shinji this is, Naru, Su, Motoko, Shinobu, Sarah, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Tomo" He said as a flying turtle landed on his head.  
  
Shinji was stairing blankly at the turtle for a second and then shook the thought "Hello everyone" He said giving a traditional bow  
  
"This is a special occasion. Lets have a party" Kitsune said as Shinobu smiled "I'll make something real good Senpai" She said and ran to the kitchen. As they all walked inside. Shinji slowly stopped at the door before going inside. He had his hands down with his bags in his hand.  
  
'This is all to familar' He said recalling the moment were he moved into Misato's place. "Shinji, get the lead out. Come on. Make yourself at home. But no peverted stuff like you big cousin over their" Kitsune said and grinned.  
  
"Im not a perv" Keitaro said rubbing the back of his head. "hmm..." Shinji just shook his head and slowly stepped a foot at a time threw the door "thanks for having, me" he said looking up seeing Su hanging infront of him and he yelled a bit falling back as she dropped a Party hat on him and drapped him in streamers.  
  
"ITS A PARTY FOR SHINJI's ENTRANCE" She yelled at they all cheered a bit and Shinobu started bringing out food as they all started cheering even more.  
  
Shinji was a bit shy but non the least, he was actually happy for once. No being totally alone, knowing he had family that cared about him, not being around a drunken Misato (who he had grown to know and highly respect), no Gendo Ikari, and his mind went to point blank, NO ASUKA.  
  
Later  
  
Shinji was crashing in Keitaro's room. Keitaro was up late studying as Shinji was looking at him. "Why are you up so late Keitaro" Shinji asked slowly looking at the time. "I'm studying. Im applying for Tokyo University" He said and smiled.   
  
Shinji was a bit shocked "Thats great." he said "hey. umm. Can you remember anything about my mother" Shinji asked now fully drawing Keitaro's attention.  
  
"not really. Sorry Shinji. All I can remember is that she was kind and nice" he said and smiled, earning a smile on Shinji's face.  
  
"We should get some sleep" Keitaro said getting the light off and laying down on his pallet and Shinji laied backdown on his "Night Shinji." Keitaro said. "Good Night Keitaro"   
  
he said back before putting his SDAT player on and pushing play as he went to sleep.  
  
/Keitaro-Shinji's room/-The morning after-  
  
Shinji woke up early, not being able to get much sleep. He just went and took a bath and decided that since he was staying their he might as well pull his own weight.   
  
He managed to remember everything from the tour that Naru gave him while Motoko was beating Keitaro.  
  
He went to the kitchen area and started to make breafast for everyone. They soon woke up and walked to the kitchen area.   
  
"Hey, Shinobu, Thats smells good" Kitsune said rubbing her eyes and Shinobu yarned "but Im not cooking anything" Shinobu said earning a yelp from the small crowd she was behind.  
  
"If it not you then who is it" Naru said as they all peeked into the kitchen seeing Shinji cooking breafast.   
  
"Hey, Shinji. Why are you cooking. Thats Shinobu's job" Su said hanging upside down from the door.   
  
Shinji nearly fell over and looked down "umm. Sorry" he said. "Why are you saying sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. We just wanna know why you cooking" Sarah said.  
  
"umm. Force of Habit" he said its finshed if you wanna eat it" He said and started putting it out.  
  
Shinji soon was looking at everyone drooling over their plates. Even Shinobu was drooling like a mad dog over the plate and they all started eating.  
  
Shinji joined them in eating and as they were finshed, Shinobu had to nearly yell at Shinji to let her get the dishes.  
  
"Shinji that was great. Where'd you learn to cook like that" Keitaro said. "umm. My teacher" he said looking up and managed to smile.  
  
"Well, Shinji. As long as you need it to be. This is you home" Naru said smiling. "My home" He said.  
  
"Welcome Home" Su yelled leaping on his shoulders as everyone laughed.  
  
"Im home" Shinji said with a smile.  
  
Alright. Give it to me straight. How do you like it. I want all reviews. Good, bad, neutral.  
  
But just one catch.  
  
PLEASE DONT FLAME ME TO HELL 


	2. Adapting and Fearing for you life

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Hinata Vacation  
  
I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Love Hina  
  
Onward to Chapter 2.  
  
Adapting and Fearing for you life   
  
/Keitaro-Shinji's room/  
  
Shinji slowly awoken to the sounds of stumbling and screaming. He had only been their for 3 days  
  
but already he had nearly memorized everything that happened in the place. He got up and walked   
  
out the room seeing Keitaro being choked by Naru as Motoko ran at them launching attacks, only   
  
aiming at Keitaro but ended up striking both.  
  
Shinji gluped and managed to ease his way from him and ran to the couch breathing hard after almost   
  
getting hit by a few of Motoko's attacks. Shinji took a deep breath and looked over seeing a drunk   
  
Kitsune in a robe with the top just a bit open. Kitsune was asleep bit soon woke up.  
  
"HI, Shinji" She said in a sucidictive voibe, as the young boy blushed and gluped. "trying to sneak a peak"   
  
she said easing over to him. Shinji face was nearly completely red as he has going backwards at Kitsune   
  
approached him. "N...no..I...i...I w..was just sitting and you w...were." he studdered until he hit the   
  
arm of the chair.  
  
Shinji soon was face to face with her and he gluped before he shot up and ran off screaming. Kitsune just  
  
sat their laughing "Your just as easy to tease as Keitaro" she said "hmm...wonder if anyone beat him though,  
  
like Naru does Keitaro" She said to herself while laughing.  
  
Still running Shinji slipped and fell on a little toy tank that was on the gound and Su, just popped out of nowhere   
  
in a army camflouge uniform with a remote control in her hand. Shinji slowly sat up rubbing his head "ouch" he said  
  
"hey Shinji. Wanna play" Su said as she pushed a red button. Shinji couldn't help but glup as Tomo flew onto his   
  
head. "FIRE CANNON ONE" Su shouted as Shinji screamed and ran from a mini rocket that exploded.  
  
He kept running until he hit a corner and bumped into Shinobu who was carrying laundry to hang up. She had pulled  
  
the little sad look on her face "that...wasnt very nice" she said lightly as she looked up and saw Shinji on his   
  
hands and knees. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Let me help you with this" He said picking it up with her   
  
and they carried it up to the top. They both hung it as Motoko soon came up and started practing her little training.  
  
Shinji watched quitly as Motoko practiced her swings. Motoko looked back and saw him and Shinobu, and from   
  
got the wrong idea like she always did "Its unexcepitable" She said as Shinobu and Shinji looked up. Shinji had   
  
the most scaredest look on his face as Motoko launched an attack Shinobu was just sitting their with her eyes crossed out.  
  
Shinji was to the brinks of running but tripped over the basket.   
  
He was nearly as scared at he was when he first piloted, Evangelion Unit-01. He yelled but before he knew it he opened his eyes seeing Keitaro infront of him with a sword laying on his back. "S..Sorry to keep you waiting....Motoko" Keitaro said   
  
looking like he'd been burnt to a chrisp.   
  
This day was different from the other days to Shinji. Not so much had happened. Shinji was a bit freaked out but non the less.  
  
He wasn't piloting a Gaint Purple robot, that had absorded his mother, and nearly gotten him killed. All this happening, Shinji didn't notice his wallet had just falled out of his pocket as he got up and ran off.  
  
In Tokyo-3  
  
/Katsuragi,Ikari,Soryu residense/  
  
"He's WHAT" Asuka shouted at Misato "Don't make me explain it again. Shinji is staying with his cousin Keitaro,  
  
in Hinata. Keitaro happens to live at and Manage the Hinata Inn, which is a all girl dorm" Misato said again and drunk a beer.  
  
Asuka just screamed to the top of her lungs. "That Stupid, Idiot, Spineless, Coward, Stupid. ARGH" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Staying with a bunch of girls. It proves he's a Pervert" she yelled.  
  
"Umm. Whats so different about him being here. Living with 2 girls, then theirs Rei, Ritsuko, Maya" Misato said  
  
"I get the Point Misato" Asuka cut in.   
  
"That stupid, idiot. Im gonna make his life a living hell when he gets back" Asuka said. "Shinji might not be coming back" Misato said. "We had a talk, If he doesnt want to. He can stay their. Its been approved by NERV. If theirs something you and Rei can't handle, Shinji will now be used at the last resort, instead of Rei." Misato said as Asuka screamed and stormed of to her room.  
  
Back in Hinata  
  
Keitaro and the girls were sitting at a table talking while Shinji was in the room with his SDAT in his ears. Keitaro had Shinji's  
  
wallet on the table as they were just talking about nothing. Su being courious, jumped on Keitaro picking up the wallet   
  
and kicked Keitaro in the face as she did so.  
  
She jumped across the table landing next to Shinobu and sat down. "Wait, you shouldn't. Thats Shinji's" Shinobu said blushing.  
  
"hey, is that a blush. Oh Shinobu, I never knew you thought about Shinji like that. You naughty girl" Kitsune said laughing, as  
  
Shinobu went into her little beserk phase, with her eyes swirling and her arms moving up and down at turbo speed.  
  
"I do not. I do not. I do not." she chanted at they all laughed and Su was shocked at a picture "what is it Su" Naru said looking at it. Her face soon looking like Su's. All the others joined it and Keitaro finally sat up. "What is it guys" He asked.  
  
"s..s..Shinji..." Kitsune suddered. "NERV, ID. Shinji Ikari. Desiganated Pilot, Evangelion Unit-01" Naru read and Keitaro got a confused look snatching the wallet reading it. "WHAT" He yelled as Haruka came in, snatched the wallet from Keitaro following it up elbowing him in the head "Keep it down" She said looking at it as her cigerrette fell. "That bastard, Gendo" She said and walked off tossing the walled to Keitaro "give that back to Shinji" She said while walking.  
  
"Oh my, what exactly is a Evangelion." Kitsune, said as Shinobu, Motoko, and Naru, looked clueless aswell and the others fell out.  
  
"YOU dont know" Keitaro said. "Evangelion is a Gaint Mecha" Su shouted. "Its a Robot. a real Gaint. There in Tokyo. 3 of them. Umm. Purple, Red and, Blue." Keitaro said "This proves that, Shinji pilots one of them. They fight those gaint things that go around destorying stuff. Angels I think their called" Keitaro said "I'll talk with Shinji" He said before Naru punched him and he flew threw the wall.  
  
"I love the Naru Punch" He said while flying. "No you won't. I wanna talk with Shinji. I don't care if he is you cousin. You've been hogging him" she said.  
  
"Then me, and me, and me, umm...me too, and me" All the girls were saying. It was about time they all got to know him. "Then its settled" Naru said holding his wallet in the air as Su jumped up. "Operation: Shinji" she shouted as they all agreed.  
  
Thats all I got. Tell me what ya think. Sorry about spelling errors, grammar and punctuation. (I've never been the  
  
Idol english student) 


End file.
